Not Giving Up, Just Giving In
by LifeonEarth
Summary: Harry Potter is MIA after the battle, and it's really getting on a certain Redhead's nerves. After finding him, could all her plans for their reunion crumble? H/G. "Hell Hath No Fury" Now a 2-shot!
1. Part One 'Hex a Bloke'

All the Weasleys and Hermione sat at in the Great Hall eating their first meal together in 9 months. Ron and Hermione had to admit, it was nice, despite the twins teasing about their relationship. To hear them laugh was enough.

"So where have the three of you been these last 9 months?" Charlie asked looking at the two pieces of the Golden Trio.

"Not a word until Harry comes." Ron said.

"If he ever comes." Hermione finished gloomily.

"Where is he anyways?" Bill asked, peering over at them.

"Sulking, most likely." Ron responded. "Not that I blame him much, he's been through hell and back."

"That's it." Ginny growled angrily and stood.

"Miss Weasley!" Nearly Headless Nick floated over to her with a smile on his face, and Ginny's face lit up.

"Good morning, Nick!" She smiled, "How are you feeling today?"

"Positively bright, thank you. I should hope you are as well?" Nick asked knowingly. Ginny knew he knew where Harry was hiding.

"I would, but it seems I'm missing a little piece of information-" Nick whispered in her ear something, and she thanked him.

"Well, off to hex a bloke!" Ginny waved to the family and left the Great Hall, leaving a confused Weasley family.

"You know, _Hell Hath No Fury like a Woman Scorned, _was quite the common saying in my time." Nick stated, turning to Ron and Hermione. "I never quite got the meaning until now."

Ginny was planned to hex Harry Potter into oblivion for making her think he was dead. She planned to make him feel guilty, because in her mind, he deserved it. She was even planned for him to blow up in her face. But what Ginny wasn't planned for, was to not have a plan.

When she swung the doors open to the Room of Requirement, her plans seemed vague and useless, for what she saw, she hadn't planned for.

Though the mirror she was looking through was broken, she could still see him and everything that came with it. She saw every cut, every bruise and every gash. She saw every emotion, pain, suffering and discomfort. She saw a broken boy who had grown up too much in only 7 years. And more shockingly, she saw a man more alive than ever before. His eyes now didn't resemble slits, and there was more compassion in them.

"Harry…" She hadn't meant for his name to come out, but it did. And for a moment, she wished it hadn't.

But when Harry turned, she no longer wished to avoid him, for when she turned the emotions of pain and hurt vanished, to be replaced by relief and comfort.

She started walking towards him slowly, but her heart got the better of her and her pace quickened. Just before she reached him, she tripped, but Harry's reflexes worked, and he caught her and slammed her to his chest.

"Still clumsy around me, I see." Harry mumbled to her as their arms wrapped around each other securely. Ginny laughed quietly. "God, I missed you." Harry rested his head on top of hers and closed his eyes, taking in the ever present flowery fragrance of her. "Remind me to never leave you again." Ginny laughed again, taking this as a joke, but Harry hadn't meant it as one, "I mean it, Gin." He forced her to look at him, so he knew she was paying attention carefully to what he was saying. "I'm never leaving you for such lengths of time again. It makes me go mad." And with that comment, she buried her face in his chest, and his grip on her tightened protectively.

"It's nice to know you care again…" she mumbled, and Harry's eyes popped back open.

"Again?" He was hurt a little, but proceeded to make his point. "Ginny, I always cared. I breaking it off with you was exactly what I said it was. I couldn't risk losing you. I didn't know it at the time, but I do now." He didn't smile, but his voice wasn't angry. "Ginny, I love you."

Ginny didn't wait for confirmation as whether or not to do this, nor did she really need it. She never needed permission to kiss Harry. And she never would need it.

"_**I'm not giving up, I'm just giving in." – Never Let Me Go by Florence and The Machine.**_

**A/N: So this was something I wrote in about a day of stopping and starting writing. You have no idea how many times I erased this and wrote again, only to find I hated the story line and re-did it again. **

**I left it at this, before Ginny says I love you back, because when I wrote it, I hated it and decided it sounded good enough without it.**

**To my Desperate readers, I hope to have Chapter 2 up tomorrow. I'm thinking of titling it, 'Comrades of Tiring Times.' What do you guys think? **

**And to It's Time readers, I'll post 5 soon. You won't get 6 with it like you got 4 when I posted. 5 has to big a shock to give you the chapter after it. hehehe**


	2. Part Two Incompetent

**A/N: So I decided to make this a two shot, have it contain a little Weasley reaction, as well as some press reaction. Wouldn't be right unless the press hounded, now would it? For this story, Fred isn't dead. I tried to write it with him dead, but it didn't work. I cried too much. **

"Ron, where did your sister go?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Dunno, Dad." Ron and Hermione had been avoiding all eye contact since Ginny stormed off 15 minutes ago. They didn't feel it was their place to tell the Weasleys about their best friend's relationship.

"Fred, George," Mrs. Weasley said, catching the attention of the twins, "Go find Harry and see if you can find Ginny."

Ron mumbled, "You find one, you find the other." For only Hermione to hear, and Hermione all but choked on her pumpkin juice laughing. The Weasleys cast a weird look in her direction. Hermione's face got read.

"Nothing, it's nothing." She said, glancing at Ron oh so slightly smirking.

Fred and George cocked an eyebrow at each other before promptly yelling at the top of their lungs, "HARRY POTTER! GINNY WEASLEY! YOU ARE WANTED BY THE REDHEADED FAMILY IN THE GREAT HALL!" and proceeded to do so as they roamed the castle.

"I wonder where they could be." Fred grinned at his brother, the both having the same suspicion.

"Me as well," George said as they walked past the Room of Requirement. They had forgotten about it until it revealed itself to them.

George glanced at his brother. No words needed to be passed between each other as they swung open the doors.

There in their sights, stood the two people whom they had been looking for, wrapped in each other's arms tightly, snogging the hell out of each other.

Fred wolf whistled, and they jumped apart. Harry burst with laughter. He wasn't really embarrassed. Ginny on the other hand, was red as a tomato.

"Harry, mate," Fred started.

"Would you mind if we asked you," George continued, and for the last part they chimed in together.

"Why in Merlin's beard you were sticking your Boy-Who-Lived-Twice tongue down our sister's throat?"

Ginny slammed her head into Harry chest several times.

"I don't really feel comfortable answering the obvious, mates." He replied, chuckling at Ginny who looked about ready to climb into a hole and die.

"Anyhooter!" Fred said, laughing at his sister, "Mum wanted us to find you guys."

They turned to leave, but neither Harry nor Ginny did anything, so George said, "By all means, please continue."

Fred and George left, and Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest.

"My family is incompetent with relationships." She mumbled.

"I don't mind." Harry smiled down at her.

"We should probably go before Fred and George babble to everyone on what they just witnessed." Harry moved to walk out of the Room of Requirement, but Ginny stopped him by kissing him softly.

"I love you, too." She smiled, as they exited their quiet sanctuary.

"Found them!" Fred and George strutted confident into the Great Hall and sat down next to Percy and Bill.

"Where were they?" Charlie asked.

"Oh in the Room of Requirement." George said simply, looking at Ron and Hermione as they grinned.

Bill was getting suspicious. "Wait, they were both-"

He was cut off, for the Great Hall doors swung open once more, and reporters hounded.

Harry and Ginny walked hand in towards the family, and Charlie slammed his head on the table; hard.

"Ugh!"

"Wait a second, hold the phone!" Bill said, as Ron was shooing away reporters. "When did _this,_" He motioned towards the couple's intertwined hands, "happen?"

"Long time before _that_." Ginny motioned to Ron and Hermione.

"Well then." Percy glanced at Ron, "Wait, you knew?"

"Naturally." Ron said, "The dumbass kissed her in front of the entire Gryffindor House."

"Ronald, don't swear." Mrs. Weasley piped in, smiling to herself.

"Merlin, Harry!" Fred hollered, "Gotta make a scene, don't you!"

Harry shook his head.

"I still believe it's some kind of joke set up by Fred and George." Charlie grumbled, and Ginny sighed heavily.

"It's not." She retorted.

"Prove it." Charlie challenged. Fred and George snickered at the look on Ginny's face.

Without a moment's hesitation, Ginny slammed her lips to Harry's, completely proving to Charlie it was indeed, _not a joke_.

Bill smacked Charlie in the head, while he still watched his sister snog Harry Potter in the middle of the Great Hall. "You know Ginny would've proved it, you prat!"

Ron watched as a reported got ready snap a shot at Ginny and Harry –who really seemed to be enjoying themselves, mind you-, and stood. He walked over to the reporter and asked very politely, "Can I see that for a second?"

The reporter nodded, and Ron snatched it quickly before slamming it on the ground, shattering it into a million pieces.

"NO!" the reporter shouted.

Ginny giggled against Harry's lips and he whispered to her, "I think Ron just broke the bloke's camera." Ginny nodded, not even bothering to hide a smile.

"You realize this is the second snogging scene we've caused." She giggled, and he pressed his lips to hers once more.

Hermione stared incredulously at her boyfriend.

"What?" He asked defensively. "I don't want _that_," Ron gestured to Harry and Ginny still snogging forms, "On the front page of _The Daily Prophet_!"


	3. AN: Should I?

OK, so you guys seem to love this story.

Now, I'm already doing a story about the 19 years later part, and It's not picking up as much as this one, and I'm having a hard time writing it, so I'm planning on picking up the pace a little and fast forwarding a few years. This one though, comes rather naturally and I have an idea on the next few chapters plot.

I promised myself that I wouldn't be one of those authors that erase their work, so i won't erase It's Time.

I also promised myself that this would only be a one shot. But it turned into a 2 shot. And now, I want to continue it.

Should I write both stories, or should I keep this one on hold for now, until I finish the other one.


End file.
